Mabel und das letzte Einhorn
"Mabel und das letzte Einhorn" (Originaltitel: The Last Mabelcorn) ist die 15. Episode der zweiten Staffel von Willkommen in Gravity Falls. Die Folge war erstmals am 7. September 2015 auf Disney XD zu sehen. In Deutschland wurde die Folge zum ersten mal am 29. Oktober im Disney Channel gezeigt. Zusammenfassung Ford träumt von Bill und warnt daraufhin Mabel und Dipper, dass dieser zurückkehren wird. Um die Mystery Shack billsicher zu machen, benötigt man Einhornhaar. Deswegen gehen Mabel, Candy, Grenda und Wendy mit Tagebuch 1 auf die Suche nach Einhörnern. In der Zwischenzeit versucht Ford auf anderem Wege Dippers Kopf gegen Bill zu schützen. Handlung Ford träumt von Bill und einer dystopischen Zukunft. Daraufhin will er seine Familie vor Bill schützen und beruft ein Familientreffen ein, zu dem Stan nicht erscheint, weil er gerade dabei ist, Hundewelpen nach Mexiko zu schmuggeln. Mabel und Dipper erzählen Ford von ihren früheren Begegnungen mit Bill. Dieser ist überrascht, dass die Kinder Bill überhaupt kennen und eröffnet, dass er die Shack billsicher machen will und dafür Einhornhaar braucht. Nach dem Wissen von Ford muss hierzu eine Person Reinen Herzens zu einem Einhorn gehen und um die Haare bitten. Er erwähnt, dass er selber schlechte Erfahrungen mit Einhörnern gemacht hat. Mabel erklärt sich dazu bereit, weil sie Einhörner liebt und die moralisch beste Person im Raum ist. Sie will diese Aufgabe so gerne erfüllen, dass sie sagt, sie würde sogar mit Blut bezahlen. Das darf sie dann natürlich auch. Mabel ruft Granda, Wendy und Candy an und bekommt von Ford Tagebuch 1 für die Suche. Schnell finden sie den Ort, an dem Einhörner leben. Das letzte seiner Art, Sillestebell Abevebell, verweigert jedoch Mabel sein Haar, weil sie nicht reinherzig genug sei. Daraufhin verlässt Mabel den Ort und vollbringt lauter gute Taten, in der Hoffnung so reineherziger zu werden. Währenddessen kümmert sich Ford um Dipper und zeigt ihm eine geheime 2. Untergrundetage, die nur mit dem Aufzug erreichbar ist, mit dem man auch das Labor erreicht. Dort zeigt er ihm eine Maschine, die dafür sorgen kann, dass Bill nicht mehr im Stande ist, seine Gedanken zu lesen. Er selber erwähnt, dass er sich eine Metallplatte hat implantieren lassen, um sicher zu sein. Das hält Dipper zunächst für einen Scherz, aber Ford hat tatsächlich eine. Mabel kehrt zum Einhorn zurück und ist immer noch nicht reinherzig genug, nach Ansicht des Einhorns. Daraufhin beschließt sie alleine zu verharren und sich eine so große gute Tat auszudenken und auszuführen, dass sie zweifelsohne das reinste Herz hat. Den anderen Mädchen gefällt die Sache ganz und gar nicht. Sie beschließen mit Gewalt an das Einhornhaar zu kommen, auch weil Mabel ziemlich mitgenommen wird davon, dass sie nicht lieb genug sein soll. Die Mädchen treffen in einer nahen Bar einen zwielichtigen Zwerg, der Ihnen mitteilt, dass man mit Feenstaub Einhörner betäuben kann. Er bietet ihnen sogar welchen an, wenn Sie im Gegenzug Schmetterlinge in den Teil des Waldes schmuggeln. Die Mädchen fangen die Schmetterlinge, Grenda trifft sich mit dem Zwerg, bekommt den Feenstaub und gibt Handzeichen, dass die Zwergen-Polizei den Mann festnimmt. Grenda bekommt 2 Beutel Feenstaub, einen behält sie, den anderen gibt sie einem Zwerg-Polizisten als Bestechung. Die Mädchen betäuben das Einhorn und sind kurz davor ihm eine Haarsträne abzuschneiden, als Mabel sie plötzlich erwischt, die Schere in die Hand nimmt und Wendy, Grenda und Candy sagt, dass sie das nicht tun sollen. In diesem Moment wacht das Einhorn auf, sieht Mabel mit der Schwere und eröffnet ihr, dass sie nun nie reinherzig werden könne. Daraufhin tauchen zwei andere Einhörner auf und fragen, ob das eine Einhorn, das sie Sibeth nennen, nicht schon wieder diesen 'Reine-Herzen'-Betrug abzieht. Alle Mädchen sind geschockt. Daraufhin erfährt man, dass Einhörner nur leuchten und bestimmte Musik wiedergeben können, aber kein Einhorn mit seinem Horn Menschen ins Herz sehen kann. Die Betrugsmasche mit der Reinheit des Herzens wird nur von den Einhörnern angewandt, um Menschen fernzuhalten. Das Einhorn provoziert daraufhin Mabel, woraufhin diese das Einhorn schlägt. Die Szene endet mit einem Kopf zwischen den drei Einhörnern und den Mädchen. Dipper ist währenddessen an eine Maschine angeschlossen, die seine Gedanken scannt und sie teilweise laut wiedergibt, teilweise in Form von Text erscheinen lässt. Der Zuschauer erfährt, dass Dipper immernoch an Wendy denkt. Vor dem Anschließen an die Maschine fragt Dipper Ford, was es mit ihm und Bill auf sich hat. Ford weicht aus. Da kommt Dipper eine Idee: Ford schläft und Dipper wüsste gerne, was zwischen ihm und Bill vorgefallen ist. Also zieht er den Helm ab und setzt ihn dem schlafendem Ford auf. Daraufhin sieht man, dass Ford einen Deal mit Bill gemacht hat. Ford wacht auf, hat den Helm noch auf und bewegt sich komisch und wütend auf Dipper zu. Dipper hält Ford für Bill, also für von Bill besessen und zielt mit einem herumliegenden Vergessensstrahler auf ihn. Er drückt ab, der Strahl prallt an Ford ab, trifft die Maschine und zerstört diese. Daraufhin hat Ford Dipper am Kragen, zeigt ihm seine Augen und es wird klar, dass Ford nicht von Bill besessen war. Daraufhin beschließt Ford Dipper doch zu erzählen, was zwischen ihm und Bill vorgefallen ist: Als Ford nicht weiterkam mit seiner Forschung, fand er in einer Höhle eine Inschrift, die die Beschwörungsformel für Bill enthielt. Er las diese Formel laut vor, nichts passierte, nachts hat er aber dann von Bill geträumt. Bill hat ihn über's Ohr gehauen und ihm er erzählt er sei eine Muse, die nur einmal im Jahrhundert einem besonders intelligenten Menschen erscheint und diesem hilft, große Taten zu vollbringen. Man sieht unter anderem wie Bill und Ford während Ford träumt in gemütlicher Runde miteinander Schach spielen. Bill durfte Fords Gehirn betreten und verlassen, wann er wollte. Des öfteren überließ Ford ihm sogar seinen Körper. Im Gegenzug half Bill bei der Forschung und bei der Errichtung des Portals. Bill war es, der Ford glauben ließ, er könne so den Ursprung der Mysterien von Gravity Falls entdecken. Jedoch wurde eine schicksalhaften Tages Fiddleford McGucket in das Portal gezogen und er erkannte Bills Plan. Traumatisiert erzählte er Ford davon und Ford sah ein, dass er in Wirklichkeit Bill hilft, von der Geisteswelt und seiner Dimension in Fleisch und Blut in unsere Welt zu kommen. Damit konfrontiert hatte Bill nur Spott für Ford übrig. Ford cancelte daraufhin den Deal mit Bill, versteckte seine Forschungsergenisse (Tagebücher) und wollte das Portal vernichten. Bevor es jedoch so weit kam, wurde er, wie man aus "Not what he seems" weiß, jedoch selbst hineingezogen. Ford erklärt Dipper, dass er nicht will, dass auch andere Menschen auf Bill hereinfallen und sagt, dass er ab jetzt seine Geheimnisse mit Dipper teilen werde. In der nächsten Szene sitzen Dipper und Ford am Küchentisch und Mabel kommt überraschend mit dem Einhornhaar zurück. Zusätzlich bringt sie noch einen Schatz mit, Candy und Grenda erwähnen, dass sie auch Einhorntränen und -Wimpern bekamen. Stan kommt kurz vorbeigerannt, holt sich einen Teil des Schatzes und verschwindet wieder. Am Ende sieht man Dipper, wie er das Einhornhaar an die Shack klebt und eine Linie rundherum fertigstellt. Daraufhin sieht man, dass der Schutz aktiviert ist. Außerdem sieht man Bill, der sagt, dass er jetzt nicht mehr drinnen nach Verbündeten suchen kann, dies aber außerhalb der Shack tun werde. Daraufhin sieht man alle Stadtbewohner in Bills Körper. Wissenswertes Siehe auch: Liste der Anspielungen und Liste der Fehler. Charakter Enthüllungen *Fords zweiter Name ist Filbrick, den er wegen seinem Vater bekommen hat. *Ford hat eine Metallplatte im Kopf. *Bill hat gesagt: 'Jetzt krieg' doch nicht gleich einen Herzinfarkt, du bist doch noch keine 82.' *Mabel war bis zu dieser Folge besessen von Einhörnern. *Mabels erstes Wort war laut ihr "Einhorn". *Bill ist älter als unsere Galaxie. *Bill und Ford entwickelten zusammen das Portal. *Ford fühlt sich schuldig, wegen dem, was mit McGucket passiert ist. en:The Last Mabelcorn es:El Último Mabelcornio nl:De Laatste Mabelhoorn ru:Последний Мэйблорог it:Mabel e gli Unicorni Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode aus Staffel 2